negation_wikizfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
Biografia del personaggio Thor è il figlio di Odino e Gea, la madre terra, cresciuto nel reame di Asgard. La patria di Thor è Asgard, la città dell'Arcobaleno, difesa da Heimdall, il guardiano. All'interno di questa fantastica città risiede il dio Odino, il padre di Thor e di tutti gli dei, barbuto, anziano ma non vecchio, irascibile e avvolto in armature e vesti elaboratissime. La bella Sif è la compagna di tante battaglie del Dio del tuono. Balder è l'eroe puro, con la sua spada, Svadren, sempre al servizio del bene; la sua morte, causata da un complotto di Loki, sarà il preannuncio di Ragnarok, l'ultima battaglia degli dei Aesir e Vanir. Heimdall, talvolta indicato come fratello di Sif, è l'incrollabile guardiano del ponte Bifrost, l'Arcobaleno, che collega Asgard a Midgard (la Terra); il guerriero capace di udire il rumore dell'erba in crescita o di una piuma portata dal vento come di vedere a distanza di miglia il volo di un insetto, la sentinella incaricata di suonare il corno Gjallarhorn per segnalare agli dei Aesir l'arrivo del nemico per il fatale scontro di Ragnarok e, al culmine della battaglia finale, l'uccisore del perfido Loki. Esistono anche altri personaggi minori, ma questi sono i principali, ricavati dalla mitologia nordica. La città di per sé è costituita da costruzioni elaboratissime. Le armi sono pure straordinariamente complesse, dal disegno elaborato, spesso quasi contorto. Esistono armi bianche, ma anche cannoni veri e propri, catapulte e altri arnesi, talvolta di straordinaria potenza. Il linguaggio di Thor, degli altri asgardiani e di altri personaggi delle avventure, è volutamente arcaico e solenne, infarcito di termini enfatici, tanto che, nella versione originale, il personaggio usa il pronome di seconda persona singolare thou ("tu"), che nell'inglese contemporaneo è stato sostituito da you ("voi"). I dialoghi sono lunghi ed elaborati, simili ad un poema nordico o alle atmosfere wagneriane, con un gran numero di parole disegnate nelle varie tavole. Thor stesso è solito parlare in modo colto ed epico, con forme shakespeariane, ma soprattutto è famoso per le sue grida di battaglia quali "Have at thee!" (tradotto in italiano come "in guardia") oppure "I say thee nay!" ("Dicoti no!"). L'autore Walt Simonson optò invece per un mixaggio del suo parlare arcaico con espressioni del linguaggio moderno e fu un grande successo. I lineamenti dei personaggi sono duri, le forme fisiche massicce. Le storie della fanciullezza di Thor sono narrate nella collana "Tales of Asgard": vediamo un Thor giovane ma già desideroso di vivere grandi avventure e dimostrarsi all'altezza del suo rango, combattere contro mostri di ogni sorta: giganti della Bruma, streghe del fato, draghi e lupi famelici. Con la sua forza, ma soprattutto grazie al suo coraggio, già allora riusciva a cavarsela, sebbene avesse ancora molto da imparare. Egli doveva crescere per diventare il più grande guerriero di tutta la mitologia. Già ambiva a brandire Mjolnir, il martello incantato del tuono e del lampo. Divenuto adulto, Thor riuscì infine a sollevare Mjolnir, ma divenne arrogante tanto da attaccare i giganti del ghiaccio, che erano in pace con gli asgardiani. Thor venne esiliato sulla Terra (Midgard) dal padre Odino, re degli dei di Asgard, che con l'intento di insegnargli l'umiltà lo trasformò nel mite dottor Donald Blake, un giovane medico zoppo. Egli stesso perse memoria della sua identità precedente. In Norvegia Blake apprende gradualmente il suo retaggio dal momento in cui trova un vecchio bastone in una grotta. Un'astronave atterra infatti poco distante, occupata da rocciosi abitanti di Saturno, più precisamente, pare, di Titano. Per scappare dalle loro intenzioni ostili Blake si rifugiò nella caverna e là, quasi per caso, scoprì il potere segreto che esso possiede; quando il bastone veniva battuto in terra, si scatenava una tempesta di fulmini e nel bagliore esso si mutava nel mitico martello Mjolnir e trasformava il suo possessore nel potente Thor. Con questa straordinaria trasformazione egli acquisiva grande potere e forza, da ricacciare gli invasori sulla loro nave spaziale e costringerli alla ritirata. Questi poteri non erano però privi di limiti. Il martello doveva essere sempre a contatto fisico con l'eroe per fare in modo che questi non tornasse, dopo soli sessanta secondi, alla sua fragile forma umana (la maledizione viene poi rimossa dopo che un guerriero alieno, di nome Beta Ray Bill, provò d'essere altrettanto degno di Mjolnir, sconfiggendo il Dio del Tuono in battaglia e ricevendo una variante del martello in cui venne trasferita la maledizione della trasformazione). Per tornare umano, invece, gli era sufficiente colpire con il manico del martello a terra. Thor, grazie alla sua natura divina e al suo inseparabile martello fatato, è considerato uno dei supereroi più potenti. Mjolnir gli permette di volare, lanciato verso la direzione desiderata e tenendosi ben saldo alla sua cinghia; gli permette inoltre di controllare il clima e viaggiare nel tempo e in altre dimensioni. Il legame tra Thor e la Terra è sancito dalla sua discendenza da Gea, sua madre, che è lo spirito del nostro pianeta. Il dualismo di Thor tra Asgard e la Terra, negli anni, gli è costato non pochi problemi: sempre diviso tra i due mondi che chiama casa, egli non è mai stato in grado di decidere definitivamente quale occupasse il posto definitivo nel suo cuore. Ciò ha provocato litigi e incomprensioni con i suoi compagni asgardiani, i quali non condividevano affatto il suo amore per la Terra e ribadivano che il suo posto e la sua responsabilità è Asgard soltanto. A causa di ciò, nelle varie occasioni in cui ve ne era la necessità, Thor ha spesso rifiutato il trono del padre Odino. Nonostante Thor abbia abbandonato l'identità umana di Donald Blake molti anni fa, una parte di lui sarà sempre "umana". Il suo arcinemico è Loki, che è anche suo fratello adottivo. Reclamando di essere il legittimo erede al trono di Asgard, e geloso delle attenzioni e della superiorità del fratello che egli invece non ha mai ricevuto, Loki ha perseguitato Thor per tutta la vita: e se Thor è gentile, Loki è ingannatore. Se Thor è nobile, Loki è il dio del male. Il signore degli inganni ha tormentato Thor con ogni genere di piano (lo ha trasformato in una rana addirittura), ma Thor non è mai riuscito a odiarlo veramente, e in cuor suo è sempre stato triste del destino riservato ai due figli di Odino. Per salvare il nostro pianeta dai folli piani di conquista del fratellastro Loki, sempre pronto a tramare nell'ombra accordandosi con i demoni e i Troll, Thor si produce in epici combattimenti, spesso con Lady Sif e Balder al suo fianco. Sif è la donna amata da Thor, che lui conobbe quando lui era già adulto e lei solo una bambina. Fu amore a prima vista per la giovane dea, sebbene Thor all'epoca non potesse ricambiarla. Divenuta adulta, Sif non aveva mai dimenticato il dio che occupava i suoi sogni e Thor fu felice di ricambiarla, anche perché era divenuta tanto bella quanto forte e valorosa. Tra le sue sfide alcune risultano particolarmente significative: una di questa è contro il terribile Mangog, un essere dalla potenza sovrumana che un giorno è apparso per distruggere Asgard. Mangog ha piedi e mani a 3 dita, una bocca enorme dalla potente dentatura e una coda robusta, pur essendo bipede. Egli è stato creato da Odino e nel suo corpo mostruoso sono stati imprigionati i componenti di un'intera popolazione, come punizione: si tratta di miliardi di persone e Mangog ha la forza di tutti loro messa insieme. Può pertanto superare qualunque avversario, Thor incluso. Tutto sembra perduto. Ad un certo punto Thor, impotente contro l'avanzata del mostro, che lo irride chiedendogli se abbia paura, gli risponde: «Solo un pazzo non ha mai conosciuto la parola paura!» ma continua a battersi per impedirgli di arrivare alla camera dove Odino sta riposando (come spesso gli accade, viene colto da un improvviso sonno che lascia spazio ai cospiratori). Alla fine della lotta Odino si risveglia quando il Mangog è a pochi metri da lui, e con il suo scettro scioglie l'incantesimo: Mangog viene dissolto e al suo posto riappaiono, nel loro pianeta d'origine, le innumerevoli persone che erano state riunite nel suo corpo. Celebri sono anche altri incontri, per esempio con Galactus, creatura capace di disintegrare interi mondi per ricavarne energia vitale, come anche la dea Hela, la signora della Morte. Vi sono innumerevoli battaglie in cui la fantasia degli autori si sbizzarrisce con scene grandiose, spazi e distruzioni su scala cosmica, combattimenti violentissimi e incontri con esseri dai poteri straordinari e armature e strutture d'ogni tipo. Vi sono anche personaggi misteriosi, come il Registratore, una macchina umanoide inviata da un lontano mondo per registrare ogni evento e che è praticamente invulnerabile, ma non interviene mai nei fenomeni che osserva, battaglie incluse. Con il Registratore, Thor affronterà anche un viaggio tra i più straordinari: quello verso Ego, il Pianeta Vivente. Esso è un intero pianeta che ha preso coscienza e che costituisce una minaccia per l'Universo. Thor lo attacca e penetra al suo interno, dove praticamente si ritrova dentro una sorta di corpo umano, con vene grandi come caverne. Come Il Registratore ha notato, se è un corpo, vi devono essere anche anticorpi, che infatti arrivano: sono grandi come persone e con corpi umanoidi. Segue una battaglia tremenda. Nel frattempo Ego combatte anche contro Galactus, ma alla fine dell'avventura Ego viene ridotto alla ragione. Tra i nemici di Thor, non mancano personaggi ripresi dalle più antiche leggende nordiche come Surtur, il demone del fuoco destinato a portare l'Apocalisse universale; Fenrir, il lupo cosmico temuto, così come il demoniaco e colossale cane Garm, perfino dagli dei, o il serpente Jormungand, altrimenti detto Midgardhsorm, che la leggenda destina ad uccidere il dio del tuono. Partendo dalla mitologia, sono stati creati anche personaggi originali come l'elfo oscuro Malekith o il troll Ulik. Non di rado, Thor si ritrova a combattere nemici umani che in qualche modo sono entrati in possesso (o desiderano farlo) dei poteri degli dei, come l'Uomo Assorbente o la Squadra di Demolizione. Sono presenti anche storie con connotazioni fantascientifiche come quelle contro i Colonizzatori Spaziali o Ego il Pianeta Vivente. Stan Lee ha dichiarato che l'aspetto più difficile dello scrivere le storie di Thor era trovare nemici abbastanza forti da dare grattacapi al dio del tuono. Ad un certo punto della sua storia, il Dio del Tuono si unisce con altri supereroi Marvel e forma il supergruppo dei Vendicatori: questo avvenne quando il suo fratellastro Loki cercò di mettere l'incredibile Hulk contro di lui. Durante la battaglia si unirono al dio del tuono anche Iron Man, Ant-Man e la sua bella partner Wasp, e alla fine decisero di formare una squadra; Thor ne è stato a lungo un fiero membro, alternando i suoi doveri ad Asgard con quelli di Vendicatore. Grazie al coraggio dimostrato, successivamente Thor viene liberato dall'incantesimo del padre e diviene il protettore della Terra (chiamata Midgard dagli dei). Gradualmente l'alter ego del dottor Blake verrà abbandonato, dal momento che Thor scoprirà molti anni dopo che il timido medico era solo una figura fittizia, creata attraverso falsi ricordi da Odino stesso per insegnare al figlio l'umiltà. Per un certo periodo Thor, che sembrava avesse ucciso il fratello Loki, fu esiliato da Odino ed il posto di Dio del tuono fu dato a Eric Masterson, un architetto di New York che Odino ritenne degno di impugnare Mjolnir e che, battendo il martello, assumeva un aspetto e i poteri simili a quelli di Thor. Masterson scoprì presto che in realtà il vero Odino era stato imprigionato nel regno di Mefisto e che Loki ne aveva assunto le sembianze; una volta liberato, Thor riprese il suo posto ad Asgard mentre Odino, in segno di gratitudine, forgiò per Masterson un nuovo martello con poteri simili a quelli di Mjolnir e divenne l'eroe noto come Thunderstrike. Thor venne "fuso" una terza volta con un essere umano quando, durante una battaglia tra il Distruttore e i Vendicatori, l'infermiere Jake Olson morì mentre prestava soccorso ad un civile. Sentendosi in colpa per la morte del ragazzo, Thor fece un patto con Hela, la dea della morte Asgardiana, e col misterioso Marnot, una creatura extra - dimensionale: fondendosi col mortale, Thor ne avrebbe condiviso esperienze e ricordi (oltre la capacità di esprimersi nel "linguaggio di Midgard"), continuando a vivere la vita di Olson e tornando ad essere Thor battendo il pugno in terra, proprio come faceva anni prima nei panni di Blake o di Masterson. Thor fu costretto a battersi contro gli dei oscuri (che avevano distrutto Asgard e nascosto gli dei) e contro gli Incantatori, vecchi nemici che tornavano allo sbaraglio. Quando Odino morì e Thor ne ereditò l'immenso potere, i due si separarono definitivamente e Olson venne resuscitato, tornando dai suoi cari. Thor ereditò gli incredibili poteri del padre e per lui iniziò una nuova vita: entrò in possesso della magica forza conosciuta come Potere di Odino che lo rese virtualmente onnipotente e lo trasformò nel Re di Asgard. Dopo l'incoronazione, Thor prese la decisione di collegare insieme il mondo divino di Asgard a quello umano, così che gli umani potessero usufruire della guida e della saggezza degli dei. Ma i newyorkesi (compreso l'Uomo Ragno) non ne furono molto entusiasti, e dopo che l'esercito lanciò una bomba atomica su Asgard (che però Thor contenette), il Re degli Dei decise di dividere nuovamente i due mondi. Thor: Ragnarok In questo ciclo di storie scritto da Mike Oeming per Asgard è giunta la fine. Loki dall'alto del trono onniveggente spiava tutti i mondi cercando qualcosa da usare per imporre il suo dominio. La voce era giunta ai tre nani fabbri, coloro che avevano forgiato Mjolnir, il martello di Thor, un'arma molto potente. Mjolnir era stato forgiato dal cuore di una stella ed era stato benedetto dal potere di Odino, ma il suo stampo, ancora intatto, poteva essere usato per creare armi simili a Mjolnir ma meno potenti se prive della benedizione di Odino. Così i tre fratelli vollero custodire lo stampo: quando la notizia giunse a Loki i tre decisero di gettare lo stampo nel Ginnungagap, il buco primordiale dove tutto veniva risucchiato, anche la vita. Quando giunsero sul ponte, questo crollò sotto il peso dello stampo, il fiume sottostante evaporò e i tre morirono. Loki vide quello che era successo e rise di gioia, tremarono i monti, tremarono gli animali e tremò Asgard. Thor assieme all'incantatrice Amora, Sif, Balder, Hogun, Volstagg, andò sull'isola dei nani per onorare la morte dei tre mastri nani. A un certo punto la montagna, la casa dei nani, tremò e crollò. Loki, assieme al figlio Fenrir il re dei Troll ed al gigante figlio di Ymir, distrusse la montagna sulla nave dei morti. Thor ingaggiò battaglia ma Loki aveva dato ai suoi alleati martelli creati da Surtur, il signore dei demoni, con lo stampo di Mjolnir. Mjolnir venne distrutto e Loki, con la potenza del suo martello, distrusse l'isola dei nani lasciando annegare Thor. Questi, distrutto dalla morte dei suoi amici, sprofondò ma nell'ultimo istante, quando il serpente di Asgard stava per ucciderlo, si teletrasportò a Migdard dai suoi amici Iron Man e Capitan America. Assieme ai due sconfisse Loki. Dopo averli fatti tornare sulla terra assieme al suo popolo, combatté le orde di Surtur e di Loki. Thor iniziò così un viaggio alla ricerca della saggezza di Odino: ciò lo portò a Yggdrasill, l'albero universale, e lì, sacrificando i suoi occhi, bevve l'acqua di Mimir e si appese, come fece suo padre, a Yggdrasil per imparare le Rune. Sull'orlo della morte invocò Odino per salvarsi da Hel, la signora dei morti, e venne portato in un altro piano della realtà dove vi erano gli dei oscuri. Questi esseri prendevano potere dalla vita degli Asgardiani. Thor, per fermare tutto questo, acquisì il Potere di Odino e ricreò Mjolnir. Dopo aver salvato Beta Ray Bill, distrusse definitivamente gli dei oscuri e uccise in successione il Serpente di Midgard, Loki e Surtur. Poi, per spezzare il ciclo del Ragnarok una volta per tutte, distrusse egli stesso Asgard e il suo popolo. Al termine della saga, l'Asgardiano si sacrificò per salvare l'universo dal giorno del giudizio. Il suo posto venne preso dall'alieno Beta Ray Bill, amico di lunga data del Dio del Tuono e uno dei pochi in grado di sollevare il sacro martello incantato Mjolnir. Civil War Durante Civil War, il Ragnarok si era ormai compiuto e quindi Thor era morto. Ciononostante Iron Man crea con la collaborazione di Mister Fantastic un clone cyborg di Thor usando un capello del Dio del Tuono conservato da Tony Stark fin dalla prima riunione dei Vendicatori. Tuttavia non si trattava solo di una copia genetica: per replicare i poteri di Thor, gli installarono parti bioniche, rendendolo quindi un cyborg che si attivava tramite comando vocale. Questa copia è molto potente (anche se non quanto il vero Thor) e riesce quasi a sconfiggere il gruppo dei ribelli di Capitan America, anche se maggiormente per il timore che la figura del dio incute in tutti gli avversari. Il clone/cyborg è tuttavia completamente diverso dall'originale per la completa assenza di sentimenti, il che fa sì che questo clone uccida Bill Foster (Golia Nero) con un raggio di energia; tuttavia viene sconfitto nella battaglia finale da Tempesta ed Ercole, che lo distruggono utilizzando la sua copia di Mjolnir. Il ritorno del Dio del Tuono Thor è tornato in vita (in una nuova serie scritta da J. Michael Straczynski, iniziata nel luglio 2007 negli Stati Uniti d'America) tornando a fondersi con Donald Blake proprio come tanti anni fa; sembra che, alla morte di Odino e degli dei di Asgard, Blake sia misteriosamente tornato ad esistere in uno sconosciuto piano astrale (essendosi annullati gli effetti dell'incantesimo del "Padre degli dei") e unendosi misticamente a Thor entrambi siano ritornati in vita su Midgard. Blake si è stabilito in Oklahoma dove continua a praticare la professione di medico. Dopo aver fatto risorgere Asgard sulla Terra (sopra un terreno legalmente acquistato) Thor è andato alla ricerca dei propri fratelli asgardiani, nascosti nell'animo di alcuni terrestri; a New Orleans trova Heimdall, guardiano del ponte Bifrost, rifugiatosi nell'animo di un senzatetto, e grazie al suo martello, lo risveglia; poco prima di far ciò però Thor viene rintracciato da Iron Man, che lo invita a registrarsi e a lavorare per il governo. Ma il dio del tuono, furioso per le azioni perpetrate da Stark durante la guerra civile (soprattutto l'averlo clonato) lo abbatte con una scarica di fulmini. I due ex amici riescono infine a trovare un compromesso: Thor rimarrà neutrale, non appoggiando nessuna fazione e Iron Man tratterà Asgard alla stregua di un'ambasciata straniera, con tanto di immunità diplomatica per chi vi abita. Si tratta comunque di una tregua momentanea; un giorno il dio del tuono tornerà per far scontare a Stark tutti i suoi peccati. Poiché l'armatura di Iron Man è stata distrutta dalla furia di Thor, Tony Stark si dirige a piedi all'elivelivolo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Successivamente, dopo essersi unito a Medici senza frontiere, Blake trova in Africa i Tre guerrieri, i cui spiriti sono rinchiusi nei corpi di tre soldati di diversa nazionalità riuniti lì dal caso; Thor li risveglia e, insieme a loro, decide di accelerare la ricerca degli asgardiani scomparsi. Grazie ai poteri di Heimdall, scopre che qualcuno ha catturato tutti i potenziali asgardiani e rinchiuso in una base militare abbandonata nel deserto; il rapitore è il suo amico Balder, che per l'occasione ha indossato l'armatura divina del Distruttore. Dopo aver sconfitto il rivale, Thor fa un'incredibile scoperta: tra gli dei liberati vi è una donna che non è la sua amata Lady Sif ma il suo fratellastro Loki, tornato a nuova vita con delle sembianze femminili. A insaputa di Thor, la "nuova" Loki ha stretto un'alleanza col Dottor Destino, che sembra nutrire un forte interesse per gli dei asgardiani. Dopo aver risvegliato molti dei suoi fratelli asgardiani, Thor prende il posto del padre come signore di Asgard. Gli Asgardiani cominciano ad ambientarsi nella loro nuova patria, e Thor vorrebbe assicurare ai suoi sudditi un futuro più radioso, distante dalle antiche e severe leggi di Odino. Tuttavia incombe la minaccia che gli dei non risvegliati possano passare dalla parte del male, perciò il signore delle tempeste è costretto a risvegliare tutti gli dei restanti, compresi i suoi nemici. Thor è intenzionato a risvegliarli tutti in una volta e per non perdere altro tempo vola oltre l'atmosfera del pianeta scatenando una violenta tempesta: l'incantesimo sembra andare a buon fine in quanto si vede che da ogni parte del mondo gli dei cominciano a risvegliarsi, ma il tremendo sforzo gli fa perdere i sensi e una volta precipitato sulla terra giace sul suolo apparentemente morto. Lo sforzo costringe Thor a rigenerarsi attraverso il Sonno Rigeneratore, durante il quale, per evitare che il suo corpo diventi vulnerabile come succedeva a suo padre, la sua forma divina addormentata viene sostituita da Donald Blake. Trovandosi in uno stato in sospeso tra vita e morte, Thor raggiunge un luogo dove scopre che vi sono suo padre Odino e il demone del fuoco Surtur. Il dio del tuono chiede al padre il perché di tutto questo e Odino gli narra tutta la storia: Il padre di Odino, Bor, era morto in battaglia a causa del maleficio di uno stregone. Benché Bor avesse chiesto al figlio di cercare uno stregone che lo liberasse, Odino si convinse della morte del padre e preferì lasciare che egli riposasse in pace. Il fantasma di Bor, tuttavia, tornò a perseguitare il figlio e lo spinse ad adottare Loki, che, in seguito, come predetto da Bor, sarà la causa della caduta di Odino. Essendo morto prima dell'ultimo Ragnarok, Odino non è riuscito a scampare alla maledizione degli dei oscuri e a causa di ciò vive insieme a Surtur in una sorta di Ragnarok, che costringe i due a battersi ogni giorno uccidendosi a vicenda. Thor decide dunque di resuscitare anche il padre, ma Odino rifiuta perché sa che liberando lui, libererebbe Surtur che scatenerebbe di nuovo il ciclo del Ragnarok. Prima di andarsene, però, Thor uccide Surtur facendo sì che per quel giorno Odino non debba morire e poi resuscitare. Poi se ne va, promettendo però che un giorno tornerà e libererà il padre. Nel giorno dell'anniversario della morte di Capitan America, Thor ha evocato lo spirito del suo vecchio alleato, per chiedergli se desiderasse vendetta per il suo omicidio. Cap rifiuta, dicendo di non avere rimpianti o conti in sospeso. In suo onore il dio del Tuono, con i suoi poteri, ha spento tutti i media elettronici in America per esattamente sessanta secondi, concedendogli un minuto di silenzio. Thor, detentore di parte del potere di Odino, ha anche affrontato in battaglia l'Hulk Rosso, venendo in un primo momento battuto, sorpreso dal fatto che il mostro sia riuscito ad impugnare Mjolnir (sfruttando la gravità 0). In un secondo scontro, Thor lo ha poi messo alle corde, lasciando però all'Hulk verde il compito di finirlo. Infine, Thor ha stretto la mano al Gigante di Giada, concedendogli la sua amicizia. Secret Invasion Durante l'invasione Skrull, anche Asgard è attaccata, ma grazie a Beta-Ray Bill e i tre Guerrieri gli Skrull vengono respinti. Thor allora si reca a New York e si unisce ai Vendicatori, all'Iniziativa e alla Squadra di Nick Fury per combattere contro gli invasori nella Battaglia di Central Park. Durante i combattimenti Wasp si trasforma in un'arma biologica, e Thor è costretto a ucciderla, giurando di vendicarla. Dopo la sconfitta degli alieni, Tony Stark cerca nuovamente di far pace con lui, ma il Dio del Tuono reagisce dicendogli che disprezza quello che è diventato e che è sua la colpa dell'invasione. Dark Reign I piani di Loki non tardano ad aver ripercussioni sul dio del tuono: la "dea" dell'inganno riesce a resuscitare Bor, il padre di Odino e primo re di Asgard. Don Blake riceve una telefonata da Jane Foster, la quale lo avvisa che uno strano essere sta devastando la città e pensa che si possa trattare di un asgardiano. Thor accorre sul posto e scopre che è Bor la causa del disastro e ingaggia un violentissimo scontro con lui, nel quale lo stesso Dio del Tuono afferma che se non fosse per i poteri di Odino sarebbe morto per via dei colpi del nonno. Thor si trova costretto a chiamare i Vendicatori in suo aiuto ma sul posto arrivano Norman Osborn e i suoi Vendicatori (ciò provoca grande sgomento nel figlio di Odino poiché essi non sono i Vendicatori), i quali ingaggiano battaglia con entrambi gli asgardiani. Thor è costretto ad uccidere Bor per evitare che la situazione possa sfuggire al suo controllo. Nello scontro il martello Mjolnir viene seriamente danneggiato. A causa della morte di un membro della famiglia reale, il neo re di Asgard Balder si vede costretto ad esiliare Thor da Asgard. Mentre Loki convince Balder a trasferire Asgard a Latveria, Thor invece è costretto, grazie al Dottor Strange, a rinunciare al potere di Odino per riparare Mjolnir, grazie al quale può finalmente resuscitare la sua ex amante Lady Sif. In questo periodo il Dottor Destino, d'accordo con Loki, lo fa attaccare da suoi androidi, che feriscono Donald Blake azzoppandolo (riportandolo alla condizione in cui si trovava quando Thor fu bandito sulla Terra da Odino); intanto Destino fa esperimenti sugli asgardiani per scoprire i loro segreti, ingannando anche Loki; Balder lo scopre e ingaggia battaglia; Thor arriva e riesce a sconfiggere Destino dentro una copia dell'armatura del Distruttore. Assedio Mentre gli Asgardiani tornano in Oklahoma, Loki elabora con Norman Osborn un piano per toglierli di mezzo; con alcuni criminali di Hood, gli U-Foes, mettono in scena una sorta di replica dell'incidente di Stanford che innescò la Guerra Civile tra supereroi; il capro espiatorio è Volstagg il Voluminoso, che provoca involontariamente una strage nello stadio Soldier Field di Chicago. Osborn lancia un attacco contro Asgard (non autorizzato dal Presidente) ma la notizia mette in allarme il redivivo Steve Rogers che assembla un gruppo di supereroi, tra cui alcuni gruppi di Vendicatori, per aiutare il loro compagno di un tempo. Giunto sul campo di battaglia per aiutare i suoi fratelli, Thor viene dapprima messo al tappeto da Sentry, che viene respinto dal suo martello. Prima che riesca a rialzarsi, il Dio del Tuono viene colpito da Iron Patriot e dagli U-Foes, che lo attaccano con tutta la loro forza mettendolo fuori combattimento. Grazie all'intervento di Maria Hill, che spara un missile contro Osborn, Thor riesce a ripararsi in città; viene trovato poco dopo da Daken, che finisce fulminato, ma riesce comunque a rilevare la sua posizione, in modo che Sentry posso attaccarlo. Intanto, sulla scena irrompono Capitan America e i Vendicatori, che attaccano l'esercito di Osborn. Dopo essere stato sconfitto da Cap e la sua armatura disattivata da Stark, Osborn da l'ordine a Sentry di scatenarsi. Asgard viene quindi rasa al suolo da Void. In seguito a tale evento tutti i supereroi "illegali" cercano di fermare l'amico Sentry che agisce sotto il completo controllo di Void ma nulla possono contro il potere di mille soli che esplodono. Solo il tempestivo intervento di un pentito Loki (artefice dell'assedio alla sua patria) dona la possibilità (grazie all'ausilio delle Pietre delle Norne) agli eroi di impegnare Void abbastanza a lungo da permettere ad Ironman di scagliargli l'elivelivolo Hammer contro. Tornato momentaneamente in sé Bob chiede a Thor di ucciderlo, prima che riappaia Void. Thor, furioso e addolorato per la distruzione del suo regno e la morte di suo fratello (Loki, fatto a pezzi da Void), inizialmente rifiuta a Bob quella "scappatoia". È allora che Bob inizia di nuovo a trasformarsi in Void e viene incenerito da un fulmine di Thor. Di Sentry resta solo lo scheletro, che Thor avvolge nel mantello e trasporta nello spazio, per poi lasciarlo andare verso il sole. Età degli eroi Prima della caduta di Asgard, Loki informò Hela dell'esistenza delle Dìsir (le divoratrici di anime), che ora erano libere di divorare i caduti durante la guerra contro Osborn. Per proteggere le anime, Hela e Loki convincono Mefisto a cedere un pezzo di inferno agli asgardiani. In cambio di questa intercessione Hela fece sì che il nome di Loki venisse cancellato dal libro di Hel, liberandolo una volta per tutte dal ciclo del Ragnarok. All'insaputa di Hela, Loki controllava le Dìsir forte dell'unica arma in grado di ucciderle, la spada Eir-Gram, e fu in cambio di questo potere che Mefisto si convinse a cedere parte del suo impero a Hela. Mefisto allora lascia le sue "valchirie" libere di attaccare le anime asgardiane, per placare i loro appetiti, e Hela si trova assediata. La Dea contatta allora Balder, che manda Thor e Tyr in suo aiuto. Una volta all'inferno, il dio della guerra protegge le anime rimaste mentre il dio del tuono va alla ricerca di Eir-Gram. Durante la sua ricerca nel regno di Mefisto, Thor scopre che sua madre, Gaia, è rimasta anch'essa intrappolata, per poi capire in seguito che in quanto dea dell' intera Terra è logico che una parte di lei si trovi anche negli Inferi, e che la cosa non le crea più disturbo della puntura di un insetto. Riesce a trovare la spada, ma essa è conficcata nel terreno e può essere estratta "solo da colei che ce la mise". Per prendere tempo ed evitare che le valchirie cadute depredino Hel, Thor pronuncia allora il nome delle Disir, la cui maledizione le costringe a rispondere alla chiamata. Alcune di essere rimangono però ad Hel, ed è solo l'aiuto di Tyr che permette alla dea dei morti di non cadere loro preda. Alla fine, Thor riesce ad estrarre la spada pregando la madre Gea di far sì che la terra, suo dominio, respinga la lama. Con i nuovi poteri acquisiti, riesce facilmente a smembrare le Valchirie cadute di Bor. Sotto la minaccia della morte, riesce a convincere una delle Dysir ad ammettere di essere una spergiura (per aver attaccato Hel malgrado la maledizione che imponeva loro di non farlo). Questo fa sì che ne vengano tutte ricacciate all'istante. Hela si risveglia, ringraziando il dio del tuono per il suo aiuto, permettendogli di ritornare ad Asgard tramite un portale. Prima di tornare, Thor chiede ad Hela di parlare con il fratello, Loki. Hela è costretta allora a rivelargli che Loki non si trova ad Hel, essendosi fatto cancellare dal libro dei morti. Thor è molto scosso dalla notizia, perché le anime vaganti, non protette dal terreno sacro di Hel, corrono il rischio di finire nella pancia delle Dysir. Hela commenta che forse era proprio ciò che voleva Loki: la libertà assoluta, la cancellazione totale. Thor non può crederlo, ma la discussione viene brutalmente interrotta dall'illuminarsi della spada Eir-Gram, che spinge Thor a precipitarsi nuovamente ad Asgard. Là Balder sta per essere avvelenato da Kelda, che lo ritiene responsabile della morte del suo amato Bill. Thor irrompe nella sala del banchetto e trafigge la fanciulla con Eir-Gram. La spada non le causa alcun danno ma viene assorbita dal suo corpo, e in quello stesso momento un ricordo si risveglia nella mente di Kelda: Loki, nel ridarle il suo cuore, aveva preso parte della sua anima pura per forgiare Eir-Gram, fatto che aveva mutato il carattere della fanciulla. Nel frattempo, Mefisto guarda con gioia tutti gli eventi spiacevoli attorno a lui. Il fatto che le Disir siano morte all'inferno infatti gli permette di tenerle per sé oltre il limite imposto dal patto con Loki, che non è comunque più in vita per reclamarle. L'attacco dei Divoratori di Mondi Con la minaccia di Loki eliminata completamente e Asgard pronta ad essere ricostruita, qualcosa turba ancora Thor: sebbene suo fratello avesse cercato continuamente di ucciderlo, qualcosa gli diceva che c'era ancora del buono in lui, in quanto nella loro giovinezza erano cresciuti come veri e propri fratelli, ignorando le loro differenti origini. Sia Balder che Sif che il suo alter-ego mortale Blake cercano di distogliere Thor da quei pensieri. Thor però non riesce a immaginare la propria vita senza Loki al proprio fianco, e dopo aver usato i suoi poteri per riportarlo in vita parte alla sua ricerca, trovandolo nei panni di un ladruncolo di strada francese. Nel frattempo, il guardiano Heimdall intravede cose terribili. Altrove, un eccentrico fisico di nome Eric Selvig spiega a Volstagg come, per un semplice principio d'ordine, i nove mondi posti su Yggdrasill dovevano rimanere sempre nove, così come Asgard doveva rimanere sempre dov'era; in caso contrario, difatti, qualcosa di sconosciuto l'avrebbe rimpiazzata scatenando una vera e propria infezione cosmica. E le cose stavano andando proprio così, perché in un universo parallelo in fase di implosione, una temuta razza aliena del pianeta Ano-Athox, era riuscita a trovare uno squarcio spazio-temporale che avrebbe permesso loro di entrare nell'universo 616, guidata da Uthana Thoth, il cui aspetto ricorda vagamente Odino stesso, e suo figlio Thane, erede al trono. Il primo regno a soccombere è Alfheim, la terra degli elfi azzurri, che vengono brutalmente uccisi senza alcuna resistenza, mentre i nani più deboli di Nidavellir, che non possono uscire a causa della luce solare, letale per loro, sono i secondi a morire. Le creature degli altri sei mondi, di conseguenza, migrano verso l'unico luogo sicuro di Yggradsill:la Terra. Mescolandosi fra la popolazione terrestre, le bizzarre creature dei miti nordici vanno verso Asgard, dove un loro rappresentante spiega a Balder, re dopo la morte di Odino nel Ragnarok, della minaccia in arrivo. In cambio della loro protezione, loro avrebbero temporaneamente soggiornato ad Asgard. Ma il giovane sovrano rifiuta tale proposta e solo l'arrivo tempestivo di Thor (e Loki) evita un massiccio assedio. Come rimedio, fa una cosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare dopo il Ragnarok stesso: far tornare Odino nel mondo dei vivi, che nel frattempo stava combattendo il mostruoso demone di fuoco Surtur e un mastino infernale. Grazie alla sua saggezza, il Padre di Tutto calma gli animi e racconta davanti a tutti gli abitanti dei mondi come sua padre Bor trovò eoni prima un seme, vagando per i mondi alla ricerca di una casa. Piantandolo, crebbe e diventò il grande albero su cui poggiano tutti e nove i mondi della cosmologia norrena. Loki cerca di intervenire, commentando che non capisce dove sia il problema, dato che dove ci sono gli asgardiani c'è Asgard. Ma Odino nel vederlo è furibondo e gli urla contro che quanto avvenuto è solo colpa sua. Spaventato, Loki scappa via dal congresso e da Asgard, a bordo dell'auto di Eric Selvig, che nel frattempo era riuscito a contattare anche l'ex-amante di Thor, Jane Foster. Nel frattempo Thor, sta per avere di nuovo un'accesa discussione con suo padre quando l'urlo straziante di Heimdall risuona nell'aria: mentre il cielo assume una tonalità rossastra, il Dio Bianco sviene per i terribili eventi che accadranno. Balder e Tyr si offrono per combattere eroicamente gli invasori e si dirigono a Svarthalfeim, il pianeta dove un tempo abitavano gli Elfi Neri. Muoiono eroicamente, ma non prima di aver ucciso Thane, che ha abbassato la guardia nel furore della battaglia. Poco prima che Uthana Toth e i suoi arrivino, Odino utilizza uno speciale incantesimo per preparare i suoi alla battaglia: facendoli entrare in uno stato di trance, trasferisce le loro anime a dei grandi golem d'argilla, rendendoli virtualmente indistruttibili a mani mortali. La battaglia comincia: Odino ha la meglio sulla sua controparte di Ano-athox, ma in quanto lotta da solo contro di lui, viene sopraffatto dai suoi inferiori, che lo trafiggono con una spada speciale. Indebolito, Odino dà a Thor al possibilità di usare la Megaspada di Asgard nell'unico tentativo possibile per scacciare gli invasori: tagliare, Yggrasill, così che si fosse purificato e che quindi avrebbe assorbito tutto ciò che non è originario dell'universo 616. La forza di Odino ha la meglio e Thor riesce a ferire il grande albero di frassino, facendo svanire nel nulla i Mangiatori di Mondi. In quanto a Uthana Toth, Phanto (il suo consigliere) e la consorte del re si ritrovano senza poteri dentro Yggrasill stesso, alla mercé di Balder e Tyr, pronti a vendicarsi e fare giustizia. Il seme di Galactus Con Yggdrasill tagliato in due, si è creata una grande spaccatura nello spazio e nel tempo e Odino ordina immediatamente ai suoi inferiori di guarire il grande frassino, prendendo il suo seme posto alla base del tronco. Thor, Sif, e successivamente Loki, vanno al suo interno e riescono a prendere il suo seme, rimasto intatto da quando Borr lo piantò. Nel frattempo Silver Surfer arriva sulla Terra, cercando di avvertire gli umani sull'arrivo di Galactus, ma senza successo. Thor, accorgendosi della sua presenza, lo colpisce violentemente con Mjolnir e lo avverte del fatto che il suo padrone non mangerà due mondi in uno. Ne segue una battaglia dove però il Surfista d'Argento cerca di mostrarsi il più diplomatico possibile, raccontando di come il seme di Yggdrasill nasconda un potere talmente grande da sfamare Galactus per l'eternità. Odino, onnisciente, riconosce il gesto di questi come un mero tentativo nel divenire eterno e quindi immortale, rifiutando quindi la proposta di Silver Surfer. Quando la notizia giunge a Galactus, non si meraviglia di ciò e conclude che gli umani e i loro stessi dei hanno entrambi un carattere barbaro. Difatti, Odino e i suoi più potenti servitori decidono di cacciare una volta per tutte il Divoratore di Mondi e si dirigono verso la Luna, dove aveva trovato posto per meditare sul da farsi. Galactus, a differenza degli scontri precedenti, è ben visto dagli Aesir, e Odino, conoscendo le sue origini, decide di fargli ricordare eventi spiacevoli per bloccarlo temporaneamente, il tutto mentre Thor attacca Silver Surfer. Nella battaglia, anche il Padre di Tutti è colpito da un trauma infantile (nel quale si vede suo fratello Cul, meglio noto come "Il Serpente"), ma non prima di aver stordito con efficacia il Divoratore di Mondi. Senza protezione, Silver Surfer impatta su Marte. Dopo un'equa colluttazione Odino e Galactus smettono di lottare per l'eccessivo consumo di energia e, cadendo sulla Terra, perdono gran parte delle loro forze; ma il Divoratore di Mondi decide di farla finita e tenta di prendere il seme, solo per venire intimorito dal Distruttore, comandato da Loki, che nel frattempo era riuscito a disperdere l'oggetto mistico all'interno di Yggdrasill permanentemente. L'indomani un patto viene stabilito fra le due fazioni: Surfer sarebbe rimasto con gli asgardiani a vigilare sul seme, in cambio Galactus avrebbe risparmiato sia la Terra che Asgard, portandosi con sé un prete testimone della battaglia e trasformandolo in Praeter, un araldo dall'aura dorata. Fear Itself Sotto consiglio dei Vendicatori riuniti, Thor accetta l'offerta di Tony Stark nell'assumere un grande gruppo di disoccupati per costruire Asgard, nel tentativo di dare un lavoro, seppur temporaneo, alla gente che ha perso il denaro e la propria casa durante la crisi. Riuniti tutti nella grande sala di Asgard, tutto sembra pronto, ma Odino, isolato dal resto della fiduciosa squadra, deduce dall'arrivo dell'Osservatore che qualcosa di ancora più infido dei Mangiatori di Mondi sta arrivando. Poco tempo dopo, avverte la liberazione del Serpente e ordina a tutti i suoi dei e figli di tornare nella "vera" casa degli Aesir, posta sulla cima di Yggdrasill. Thor non capisce il comportamento del padre, che si rifiuta di aiutare gli uomini e ne nasce un violento combattimento in cui perde l'uso di Mjolnir e viene portato con la forza, dove verrà messo in catene pur di non destare ribellioni interne. Loki riesce ad eludere le guardie utilizzando il suo ingegno e libera suo fratello, conducendolo dai suoi alleati (i tre guerrieri, Sif e Hermod) rimasti fedeli alla sua missione. Prima però di cominciare una discussione, Odino irrompe nella sala, rimproverando suo figlio di essere fin troppo testardo. Capendo comunque i suoi ideali, decide di lasciarlo libero, rendendolo allo stesso tempo degno di sollevare Mjolnir, unica arma con cui si sarebbe difeso nella Terra, devastata dai Valorosi. Arrivando sulla Terra si ritrova a Broxton, dove scopre a malincuore che gli abitanti del posto siano ormai stufi della presenza degli asgardiani. Accetta di andarsene come chiesto da loro e saluta un'ultima volta la folla. Raggiunge poco dopo i Vendicatori, organizzandosi assieme ad Iron Man e Steve Rogers sul come gestire l'emergenza: Stark si sarebbe diretto in Oklahoma per parlare con Odino, Steve avrebbe guidato l'assalto dei supereroi contro Sin, mentre il Tonante sarebbe andato dritto dal Serpente, in Antartide. Lo affronta, e scopre di essere suo nipote, ma viene subito spazzato via dal martello magico di Cul e finisce a New York, dove Angrir e Nul lo attaccano subito. Riesce a difendersi con onore e a trafiggere Benjamin, ma Nul, in quanto avente il corpo di Hulk, è fisicamente invincibile e resiste ad ogni attacco. Decide quindi di sbarazzarsene temporaneamente scagliandolo in orbita, utilizzando così tanta energia da svenire poco dopo. Dopo un po' di tempo viene trovato da Cap e i suoi eroi, che lo scortano ad Asgard, dove Odino lo cura nel miglior modo possibile. Al figlio permette di battersi in battaglia col Serpente e gli dona l'armatura con cui lo sconfisse millenni prima, più una spada magica di nome Ragnarok, l'unica arma asgardiana abbastanza potente da uccidere un Aesir di tale forza. Tornando quindi sulla Terra, assiste alla trasformazione dello zio in un mostruoso drago serpentino, che lo affronta subito in battaglia. In quanto tale forma richiede un'energia mostruosa, Cul non ha difficoltà nell'affrontare Thor, ma sottovaluta il potere di Ragnarok e, come predetto in una profezia, entrambi si uccidono a vicenda. Thor riesce però a rimanere in vita almeno per abbracciare suo padre, per poi morire dopo nove passi. Il giorno successivo tutti gli abitanti dei nove mondi assistono al suo funerale e le sue tre madri (Gea, Frigga/Freiya e Idunn) si accordano con Odino per sostituirlo, in quanto il vecchio re ha deciso di vigilare il corpo di suo fratello fino alla fine dei tempi. Viene innalzata una pira, e mentre il suo corpo brucia, qualcosa di straordinario avviene: dalle ceneri del suo corpo nasce un altro dio del tuono, più massiccio e dal lungo bastone a due punte. Si fa chiamare Tanarus (nome del dio celtico del tuono) e nella mente di tutti la sua immagine si sovrappone a quella di Thor. Tutti, dai Vendicatori a Sif alle Madri di Tutti, sono convinti che Tanarus sia il salvatore di Yggdrasill e il figlio prediletto d'Odino. L'unico a capire che Tanarus è in realtà un impostore è Loki, ma nessuno da ascolto alle sue parole. Il potente Tanarus Le Madri di Tutti succedono ad Odino e proclamano l'istituzione di una repubblica chiamata "Asgardia". Tanarus ha preso il posto di Thor in tutto e per tutto. Nessuno sembra essersi accorto dello scambio, nessuno tranne il giovane Loki, cui nessuno da ascolto. Dopo aver cercato di ottenere la verità da Tanarus stesso, Loki fugge e incontra Kelda, divenuta una delle tre sorelle magiche del deserto dopo gli eventi de "L'attacco del divoratore di mondi" nella speranza di resuscitare il suo amore Bill. Convinto che Kelda sappia cosa sta accadendo, Loki la minaccia con un coltello e viola il suo circolo magico. Kelda lo respinge con un fulmine, che fa tornare in mente a Loki il nome del suo vero fratello: Thor. Loki si reca allora da Donald Blake, ex alter ego mortale di Thor prima della sua scomparsa e sostituzione, ma dopo aver appurato che neppure il medico si ricorda di Thor, abbandona furibondo lo studio portando con sé il bastone di Blake. Nel frattempo, Thor sta per finire nella pancia del Demogorgone, il divoratore di dei, insieme ad altre due divinità. Loki incontra Silver Surfer, che "sente" nel bastone la presenza del martello di Thor, su cui è inciso il nome del dio del tuono. Di nuovo memore del proprio ruolo, Thor evoca il martello e riesce a sfuggire alle fauci del Demorgogone portando con sé i suoi compagni di prigionia. Nel frattempo, Heimdall nutre dei sospetti nei confronti di Tanarus, sparito misteriosamente dalla sua vista. Tanarus è in realtà il troll Ulik, trasmutato dalla magia di Karnilla e assoldato per uccidere le Madri di Tutti e rovesciare il governo di Asgardia. Kelda scopre di essere stata ingannata dalla vecchia strega Crone, in realtà Karnilla sotto mentite spoglie. Karnilla la uccide colpendola alla testa con uno spuntone di roccia, e proprio in quel momento arrivano Loki e Silver Surfer, decisi a scoprire l'inganno dietro la comparsa di Tanarus. L'assassinio delle Madri di Tutti viene frenato appena in tempo da Heimdall; si scatena una furiosa battaglia che ha termine con l'arrivo di Thor, il cui ricordo si risveglia finalmente nelle menti di tutti. Loki racconta quest'avventura ai figli di Volstagg, intimando poi loro di andare a dormire prima di essere presi a sassate in testa. Una delle bambine è preoccupata per la sorte di Kelda, ma Loki la rassicura dicendole che adesso la giovane si è ricongiunta al suo amato Bill nel Vahalla. La seduzione di Don Blake Thor, da poco rientrato nel suo ruolo, viene convocato dal rappresentante dei nani di Nihdavellir a causa di un sigillo imposto da Odino che impedisce loro di proseguire i lavori di scavo. Thor decreta che gli editti di Odino non hanno più valore ora che l'anziano re non è più tra loro, e infrange il sigillo con il suo martello. Così facendo libera le Cavalle, una razza di creature che comunicano attraverso i sogni, che sentendosi minacciate fanno sprofondare il dio del tuono e Asgardia tutta in un incubo profondo. Altrove, Donald Blake - ormai separato dal corpo del dio del tuono - risente del fatto di non avere una vita propria, in quanto nato solo per far da vessillo a Thor. Si mette allora in contatto con Amora l'Incantatrice, proponendole uno scambio: la sua anima in cambio di una magia che lo renda un dio. Nel frattempo, un giovane chiamato Jeff, vittima di bullismo e di un padre violento, fugge di casa. Le cavalle hanno ormai invaso anche Broxton però, e il ragazzo viene attaccato, cosicché la sua mente raggiunge l'incubo in cui si trovano Thor e gli altri. Thor è impegnato a combattere contro una versione mostruosa di Odino, generata dalle sue paure. Con la sua immaginazione, il ragazzo riesce a potenziare Thor trasformandolo nel Deconsecrator, un personaggio inventato dal giovane Jeff stesso per la copertina del primo album del suo gruppo metal. Il Deconsecrator è spaventosamente forte ma non fa differenza tra amici e nemici, limitandosi a distruggere tutto. L'intervento delle Madri di Tutti riesce a frenare la sua furia e a farlo tornare in sé. Thor riesce poi a svegliarsi, seguendo il proprio martello che sente ancora nelle sue mani nella realtà. Amora, una nuova creatura creata dal sangue di Don Blake e la testa di Don Blake (decapitato per il rituale), si recano ad Asgard, dove tutti sono ormai in potere delle Cavalle. Giunti alla sala del trono, trovano Thor - sveglio - attenderli furibondo. Nel frattempo, nel mondo dei sogni, il giovane Jeff riesce a contrastare le cavalle grazie al potere della sua mente e della sua immaginazione. Thor e le madri di tutti ricacciano Amora e il suo nuovo amante, ma resta un ultimo problema da risolvere: Don Blake (o meglio, ciò che ne rimane) che reclama il suo diritto ad una esistenza. Thor riesce a risolvere la questione stringendo un patto con le cavalle, che in cambio di un luogo in cui vivere offriranno a Blake un sogno infinito ove trascorrere una esistenza felice. Il mondo Brucia Sulla Terra iniziano a verificarsi strani fenomeni: nugoli di gazze che cadono al suolo morte bruciate, incendi che non si riesce a spegnere neanche richiamando tempeste e nevicate. Si tratta della tecnologia degli dei di Manchester alimentata dal fuoco eterno di Surtur, che minaccia di dare fuoco all'albero del mondo e tutti i nove regni. Comprendendo che sono state le sue azioni, indirettamente, a rendere possibile questa situazione, Loki si confida con il fratellastro Thor, ma prima che i due possano andare a chiedere aiuto alle madri di tutti, scoprono che ad Asgardia è scoppiata una rivolta. Qualcuno, infatti, ha fatto avere a Volstagg un tablet dove sono videoregistrati non solo gli accordi presi da Loki con Surtur ai tempi della guerra del serpente, ma anche le azioni eseguite in segreto per ordine delle madri di tutti, come la violazione del patto di non interferenza nella disputa con gli dei di Manchester. Questo, unito al fatto che la sorella di Freiya ha deciso di dare il suo supporto a Surtur nella guerra, porta i guerrieri di Asgardia a decidere di destituire le tre Madri di Tutti, cosa che fa infuriare Thor. Loki cerca infruttuosamente di calmarlo, e quando Volstagg propone di mettere anche il giovane dio dell'inganno sotto chiave per "calmare gli animi", il dio del tuono non esita ad impugnare le armi contro i suoi compagni di sempre, dicendo al fratello di scappare. L'attacco di Surtur interrompe la battaglia tra Thor e gli altri guerrieri. Thor parte alla ricerca di Loki, che si sta nascondendo in una grotta in mezzo alla neve, mentre i tre guerrieri tirano a sorte per decidere a chi spetta il compito di guidare Asgardia in assenza di Odino. Il vincitore è Volstagg. Altrove, Loki e Thor cercano un modo di sconfiggere Surtur. Loki cerca inutilmente aiuto a Hel, e poi si intrufola nella camera da letto di Volstagg per recuperare il tablet e provare a rintracciarne la fonte. Ciò lo guida fino a Mullspehein, dove trova ad attenderlo... Leah, o meglio la ragazza modellata su Leah che Loki aveva creato scrivendone la storia nei ricordi del Serpente (per creare la debolezza che poi avrebbe consentito a Thor di ucciderlo). La ragazza vuole vendetta su Loki, colpevole ai suoi occhi di averla creata e poi dimenticata, senza pensare che quelle poche righe sbiadite l'avrebbero resa un personaggio vuoto, senza un senso, incapace di evolversi. Loki le chiede scusa e poi sorride, dicendo che la situazione presente è quanto di meglio potesse sperare. Scheda Tecnica Nome - Thor / Dr. Donald M. Blake / Sigur / Re di Asgard Origine - Marvel Comics Genere - Maschio Classificazione - Dio / Eterno Età - Migliaia di anni Poteri e Abilità - Super forza, super velocità, resistenza, sensi livello cosmico, super soffio, volo, immortalità (longevità), esplosioni di energia, controllo dell'elettricità, controllo degli agenti atmosferici, controllo della terra, manipolazione dell'energia, magia, esperto combattente nel corpo a corpo, maestro nell'uso delle armi, resistenza telepatica, non necessita ti aria, acqua , cibo o sonno, omni-linguale, manipolazione dell'antimateria. Debolezze - Ritorna alla forma mortale se Mjolnir è tenuto lontano da lui per 60 secondi. Dopo che Thor si separò da Blake questa debolezza scomparì, però è sensibile alle più alte forme di magia. Capacità Distruttiva - Stellare | Sistema Solar in modalità "Furia" | Con l'Odin force Multi-Galattico | Con la magia delle Rune Universale+ Raggio d'Azione - Multi-Planetario | Con l'Odin force Universale | Con la magia della Rune, probabilmente maggiore, Velocità - Relativistica con riflessi a velocità luce, movimento a velocità luce col Mjolnir. (Hela affermò che Thor è veloce tanto quanto il fulmine che lui comanda.) Durabilità - Sistema Solar | Multi-Galattico | Universale+ Forza - Classe 100+ (Sollevò un serpente tre volte più grande della Terra, sostiene il peso di 20 pianeti e altre imprese impossibili) Resistenza - Molto superumana / Con l'Odin force elevatissima /con la magia delle rune, virtualmente infinita. Equipaggiamento Standard - Mjolnir. un martello forgiato da un metallo chiamato Uru, la cui resistenza è il principale potere, la capacità di mantenere energie mistiche, ed assorbire diversi tipi di energie. Mjolnir assomiglia più ad un martello da guerra tradizionale. Mjolnir per sé è già estremamente durevole come per la Terra l'adamantio è il metallo olimpionico, L'Uru è quello più durevole di Asgard, forse dell'intero universo MArvel. E' combinato a vari incantesimi posti su di esso da Odino, ed è a tutti gli effetti indistruttibile. È sopravvissuto al calore estremo come il cuore del Sole, esplosioni abbastanza potenti da distruggere pianeti, e ha contenuto l'energia sufficiente a distruggere una intera galassia.Quando Loki tentò di utilizzare il Silver Surfer di sconfiggere Thor, ha ingannato il surfista ad attaccare Thor, Loki aumentatò i poteri di Silver Surfer con la sua magia, dopo di che il surfista affermò egli stesso di non aver mai posseduto così tanto potere. Egli inoltre affermò che il martello di Thor è molto più potente del suo Potere Cosmico. Citando Silver Surfer stesso: "ho visto la magia del suo martello, è veramente più forte della mia forza cosmica. Thor usa spesso il martello come arma fisica, e quasi nessun essere è mai riuscito a schivarlo o rimandarlo. E' stato descritto come incanalatore di forza sufficiente a "distruggere montagne" ed ha dimostrato di essere in grado di rompere la corazza di un celeste, con una rara eccezione essendo adamantio primario. Mjolnir concede a Thor innumerevoli attributi mistici e poteri come la manipolazione delle forze fondamentali dell'universo, come lo spettro elettromagnetico, la gravità, ecc. Alcuni altri esempi delle innumerevoli abilità Thor ha dimostrato con Mjolnir sono: - Incanto: Questo incantesimo circonda Mjolnir ed impedisce di essere esercitato da chiunque, eccetto da coloro che sono stati ritenuti degni. Finora, questi includono Thor, il Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, e Capitan America. Per chiunque altro, Mjolnir non può essere sollevato da terra, o strapparlo dalla stretta di Thor. Coloro che sono stati ritenuti degni sono abili a maneggiare i poteri di Thor. Capitan America ha dichiarato: "Non ho mai esercitato tale potere illimitato prima! E 'quasi inebriante!" Come il vero padrone di Mjolnir. Thor può richiamarlo con la volontà e di brandire il martello mistico, bypassando l'incanto, e anche loro potenziali con le proprie capacità divine. Finché è vivo, nessuno, tranne lui stesso è in grado di brandire il martello. - Legame mistico: Mjolnir obbedisce ai comandi di Thor come se fosse vivo, e se la volontà di Thor è abbastanza forte, il martello può passare attraverso praticamente qualsiasi barriera per raggiungere il suo bersaglio; Mjolnir può farsi strada anche attraverso il centro di interi pianeti per tornare a Thor. Tuttavia Mjolnir non tornerà mai da lui finché Thor sarà nei panni di Jake Olson. Mjolnir può anche trasformare Thor nelle sue forme civili. Quando Thor è un civile, il martello più spesso diventa un vecchio bastone di legno. - Controllo del tempo metereologico: Brandendo Mjolnir, Thor ha la capacità di controllare gli elementi di base di una tempesta, cioè pioggia, vento, tuoni, fulmini e di più. Egli può creare enormi e furiose tempeste elettriche complete di tuoni, fulmini, uragani, trombe d'aria, tempeste, maremoti, vulcani che esplodono, terremoti e piogge torrenziali in interi pianeti in un momento di preavviso. Egli può anche creare qualsiasi di questi fenomeni anche singolarmente. Un altro aspetto di questo potere gli permette di fermare qualsiasi di queste condizioni atmosferiche immediatamente, ad esempio facendo piovere o nevicare finché lo vorrà Thor. Thor può creare tempeste su larga scala planetaria o più grandi, se necessario, e non limitati ai normali limiti di Madre Natura e può andare oltre e sfidare che tempo naturale, creando tempeste di pioggia nello spazio dove non c'è atmosfera. Capacità di Thor di controllare e creare tempeste si estende a qualsiasi e tutte le tempeste come lui ha dimostrato di controllare e creare uragani violenti temporali nel tempo, creare eruzioni solari, potenti venti stellari nello spazio e così via. - Volo: Thor è capace di scagliare Mjolnir con grande forza e, tenendolo per il laccio di cuoio, è in grado di volare attraverso l'aria a velocità tremende. Mentre in un ambiente simile alla Terra, Thor vola generalmente all'incirca alla velocità del suono, circa 770 miglia all'ora. Thor può volare così veloce che è invisibile a occhio nudo. E 'stato cronometrato volando a tre volte la velocità della luce, ed è in grado di raggiungere una velocità di gran lunga maggiore a quella. Potrebbe eseguire manovre complicate in aria, e cambiare rotta in volo alla velocità del fulmine. Lui può librarsi in aria con i venti come Storm. - Proiezione di energia: Con Mjolnir, Thor può proiettare potenti esplosioni mistiche di energia. Egli può anche incanalare le energie per attacchi di energia molto più forti: 1) Godblast: Thor è in grado di canalizzare diverse quantità di sue energie divine, in combinazione con le proprietà mistiche di Mjolnir, può essere incanalata attraverso il suo martello per una singola esplosione di massa nota come Godblast, con potenza sufficienta da uccidere anche immortali. La sua energia divina è così vasta e potente, che anche quando rinforzata con la cintura di Forza, che dovrebbe raddoppiare la durata di Mjolnir, quando Thor incanalato le sue energie divine in Mjolinr per distruggere il cervello Cupola della possente Exitar celeste, il martello lo frantumò dalla quantità di potenza che Thor aveva incanalato. Il Godblast è così immensamente potente e distruttiva che si è dimostrato in grado di distruggere esseri giganti e potenti come il Serpente di Midgard, provocando anche un elevato grado di danno a un essere come Galactus, che è stato costretto a fuggire per salvarsi la vita. Thor può inviare il Godblast al cuore di Ego il Pianeta Vivente e Alter Ego mandandoli in coma. Egli ha anche usato il Godblast per sconfiggere Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, e Zelia. 2) Anti-Force: Thor è in grado di produrre un'esplosione di antimateria di indescrivibile potenza conosciuta come Anti-Force, che è in grado di annientare interi pianeti. L'esplosione è così potente che con una sola emissione, Thor è stato in grado di mettere giù e apparentemente uccidere il potente entità conosciuta come Mangog. 3) Esplosione termica: Thor in grado di generare una quantità di energia termica così potente che è in grado di sconfiggere i cattivi come Ego il Pianeta Vivente. - Rilevamento di energia: Mjolnir può rilevare praticamente tutti i tipi di energia. Reagisce particolarmente forte per l'energia psichica del male, e l'energia sovrannaturale. E' in grado di rilevare qualsiasi aura Asgardiana dal loro scarico di elettroni, e può percepire e monitorare l'energia radiante da oggetti mistici. - Assorbimento di energia e reindirizzamento: Thor è in grado di usare Mjolnir per assorbire eventuali colpi di energia orientati verso lui come mezzi di attacco. Una volta che l'energia è assorbita, Thor può reindirizzarla al mittente amplificando l'attacco diverse volte per poi reindirizzarlo verso la fonte come se fosse un attacco proprio. Thor ha utilizzato Mjolnir per riflettere grandi e pericolose quantità di energia che viene emessa dall'arma biologica impiantata all'interno del corpo della vespa dagli Skrull verso di lei, mentre tutti gli altri esseri umani provenienti della Terra erano impotenti. Thor utilizzato Mjolnir per assorbire tutta la fonte di energia di Ultron, il potere cosmico di Silver Surfer, la tempesta cosmica di Sky-Walker,l'energia radioattiva, il magnetismo , come il campo magnetico personale di Magneto e una porzione del campo magnetico planetario di Pangoria. Capacità di Mjolnir per assorbire l'energia è così potente è riuscito ad assorbire, contenere e reindirizzare l'intera energia della bomba Null, che era abbastanza potente da distruggere l'intera galassia, assorbire le energie mistiche, come la fiamma mistica di Plutone. Egli è stato anche in grado di assorbire una parte delle energie mistiche di ogni dio Patheon sulla Terra,ed ha assorbito le energie elettromagnetiche della Madre-nave celeste. - Teletrasporto: Afferrando Mjolnir dal laccio di cuoio e girandolo talmente rapidamente che Thor può incanalare le energie allo scopo di apertura porte dimensionali tramite un vortice, e in questo vortice di tempo non ha alcun difesa particolare, il che significa che lui e gli altri possono passare attraverso di esso alle loro destinazioni istantaneamente. Egli può aprire porte che gli permettono di viaggiare attraverso altri luoghi, non importa quanto sia grande la distanza in pochi istanti o anche attraverso intere dimensioni, come fa quando viaggia da Asgard sulla Terra e viceversa. Thor ha utilizzato Mjolnir per strappare il tessuto dell'universo ed inviare Surtur e Yimir alla Dimensione della Morte, e di inviare una intera popolazione nel Limbo, Thor può anche usare Mjolnir per viaggiare attraverso portali ovunque all'interno del stessa dimensione. - Manipolazione della materia: Con filatura Mjolnir in modo preciso a velocità ciclotronica, Thor può manipolare la materia a livello molecolare su vasta scala, che gli permette di creare altre configurazioni e persino gli permette di trasmutare gli elementi stessi. Questa capacità è stato evidente quando ha trasmutato in legno e ferro il corpo dell'Uomo Assorbente. - Risurrezione: Canalizzando il suo potere nel Mjolnir, Thor riuscì a resuscitare un uomo che aveva ingiustamente ucciso. - Particelle alfa: Il martello di Thor può imbrigliare le particelle alfa dall'atmosfera e potrebbe usarle per atomizzare qualsiasi arma. - Negazione di energie mistiche: Ha usato questa capacità contro Juggernaut, negando le energie mistiche che gli conferiscono la sua invulnerabilità mistica, ciò gli permette di sconfiggere Juggernaut in combattimento. Egli è stato in grado di fermare Mefisto mentre prendeva le anime umane dalla Dimensione Oscura. - Potenza dei mondi inferiori: Thor può usare Mjolnir per sfruttare la potenza dei mondi inferiori (dimensioni oscure) - Energia Cosmica: Mjolnir permette a Thor di produrre e controllare l'energia cosmica a un limite sconosciuto per una grande varietà di scopi. - Manipolazione dello spettro elettromagnetico: Thor è stato in grado di assorbire e manipolare le energie elettromagnetiche della Madre Celeste. - Intangibilità/ Invisibilità: Thor può trasformare sé stesso o gli altri, utilizzando Mjolnir, diventando completamente immateriali e / o invisibili. Thor può usare questa capacità anche per annullare le capacità simili di altri esseri. - Resistenza alle illusioni: Mjolnir in grado di distinguere le immagini, ologrammi, e diverse illusioni dalla realtà:.Thor una volta comandava il martello per colpire il signore dei demoni Mephisto, che si nascondeva tra le false immagini di se stesso. - Comunicazioni interdimensionali: Thor usa Mjolnir per inviare messaggi psichici tra i Nove Regni. - Creazione di campi di forza: Mjolnir ha dato a Thor la capacità di creare potenti barriere che sono stati visti per essere impenetrabili. Questo ha dato a Thor la capacità di contenere potenti esplosioni. - Letalità per i non morti: Come ex reliquia religiosa, Mjolnir è letale per i non morti. Thor una volta gettato Mjolnir su un vampiro, il solo contatto fece scoppiare in fiamme il vampiro e di sbriciolarlo in polvere. - Trasformazione: (Ex) Quando Thor viveva sulla Terra sotto una veste mortale, avrebbe potuto usare Mjolnir per trasformare sé stesso da Donald Blake in Thor e viceversa. Thor ha perso questa capacità quando questo incantesimo è stato trasferito al martello di Beta Ray Bill, detto Stormbreaker. Più tardi, Odino separò definitivamente i due personaggi. - Immunità alle altre forze: Anche senza attivare i poteri di Mjolnir, il martello di Thor, incantato da Odino, è impermeabile a quasi tutte le forme di danni, come lui stesso ha affermato che nessun potere nell'universo, ma solo il Padre universale potrebbe influenzare Mjolnir, visualizzata quando gli inutili sforzi magici di Amora cercarono di trasformarlo in un serpente, durante il loro primo scontro. 'Megingjord' Una cintura magica indossata dal Dio del Tuono che raddoppia la sua naturale forza e resistenza. La cintura è alimentato dalla Forza Odino e può anche aumentare la potenza di Mjolnir. La cintura ha aumentato la forza di Thor, tanto che fu in grado di mettere sottomettere un Thanos alimentato con un solo colpo. 'Il Odinsword Ragnarok': la spada di suo padre, e lo ha usato per uccidere suo zio Cul il Serpente. 'Il Odinship':. Conosciuto anche come il Cosmo-Craft, una nave spaziale realizzato da Odino che può arrivare oltre l'Universo fino alla fine del tempo. La nave è alimentato dalla Forza Odin, ed è così potente che nessun asteroide , nessun pianeta, o nessuna forza naturale può fermare il suo cammino. L'unico essere in grado di ostacolare passaggio è Galactus. Thor è stato scelto da Odino per pilotare il Odinship. 'Occhio di Odino': un grande schermo ovale installato nel Odinship che guida Thor attraverso il cosmo. Thor può comandarlo dal pensiero e gli può rivelare i segreti dell'universo. Intelligenza - La sua forma mortale ha una laurea ed è un medico, ha imparato molte forme di combimento sia disarmato che l'uso di diversi tipi di armi, millenni di esperienza in battaglia contro ogni sorta di nemici. Grazie al potere delle Rune, Thor diventa onniscente e capace di vedere la struttura quantica dell'universo e osservando un albero poteva vedere il destino di ogni singola foglia. 'Abilità senza Mjolnir' - Asgardiano / Dio Anziano fisiologia ibrida Biologicamente mezzo Asgardiano e mezza Dio Anziano, Thor possiede una serie di attributi sovrumani comuni tra gli asgardiani e di altri dei. Tuttavia, a causa della sua nascita unica, alcuni sono molto più sviluppati di quelli della stragrande maggioranza della sua razza. Pelle di Thor, muscoli e tessuti ossei hanno diverse volte la densità degli stessi tessuti nel corpo di un essere umano, contribuendo al suo peso sovrumana. Egli è invulnerabile a potenti esplosioni di energia, gli impatti ponderati, cadute da grandi altezze, esplosioni e varie altre forze avversarie. Anche senza la sua divina potenza Thor è ancora fisicamente il più forte e più durevole di tutti gli Asgardiani - Forza di volontà: Noto anche come il God-Force. Le energie divine che alimentano tutti i poteri divini di Thor. La forza vitale di Thor è più potente delle proprietà mistiche di Mjolnir. La forza di volontà di Thor è così forte che il Distruttore usando tutti i suoi poteri non poteva distruggerlo. La sua forza vitale gli permette di essere l'essere più potente del pianeta, e uno degli esseri più potenti dell'universo. A differenza di molte altre divinità, solo la forza di volontà di Thor gli permette di avere pieno accesso a tutti i suoi poteri indipendentemente dal regno in cui egli entra. L'unico essere così lontano che ha dimostrato di influenzare la forza di volontà di Thor è Odin , o il corvo di Odino in forma di Marnot. Iol God-Force di Thor è anche la chiave per lui con il God-Blast. - Forza sovrumana: Oltre ad essere il Dio del Tuono, Thor è anche il Dio asgardiano della forza, in quanto tale, egli è fisicamente il più forte degli dei asgardiani, e uno degli esseri più potenti dell'universo. La sua forza è stata chiamata illimitata. Le sue gesta sono quelle di sollevare facilmente più di un milione di tonnellate, senza alcuno sforzo, fatiscenti Uru in polvere, sconfiggendo con prepotenza superumani forti e pericolosi come il Silver Surfer , Namor , Juggernaut , Ercole , Hulk , l' Hulk Rosso , il Sentry , e Gladiator. Sollevare il Serpente di Midgard, che era abbastanza grande da attorcigliarsi intorno alla Terra dalla testa alla coda più volte sopra e schiacciarla nella sua morsa. Prepotenti entità cosmiche quando lo hanno arrabbiato in battaglia e arrivato a distruggere fisicamente stelle, pianeti e lune con solo i pugni. Thor anche possiede una cintura magica che raddoppia la sua forza naturale. Thor è anche in grado di entrare in uno stato di Rabbia Berserker noto come Follia del Guerriero, che consentirà di aumentare temporaneamente la sua forza e la resistenza di dieci volte, ma lo farà solo in situazioni disperate perché minaccia la sua sanità mentale. Nonostante il fatto che egli trattiene sempre la sua quasi-infinita forza contro i mortali, è stato capace di stalemating un Hulk furioso in forza (nonostante il fatto che Hulk è stato in costante aumento in forza ogni momento) per ore senza stancarsi affatto e mentre si tratteneva come sempre, e buttare giù Hulk alla fine. Egli è stato in grado di mettere fuori combattimento Namor con un solo colpo (nonostante Namor fosse pienamente idratato e pioveva), sconfiggendo facilmente Bi-Beast (la cui forza è detto di eguagliare quella di Hulk) Facilmente riuscì a sopraffare l'Hulk Rosso (chi ha ucciso l'Abominio, sopraffatto Hulk, a pugni e ferendo Uatu, ucciso il Gran Maestro, e fu in grado di assorbirgli la Forza Cosmica) Rese inconscio Juggernaut in meno di un minuto dopo avergli negato le sue difese mistiche, e sconfitto sia la cosa che un Hulk furioso per una volta in combattimento a mani nude con un solo braccio, un occhio, e la sua grande forza fisica. - Invulnerabilità divina: Essendo un Dio il cui patrimonio è mezzo asgardiano e falso Dio Anziano, permette a Thor un'assoluta invulnerabilità e immunità a malattie umane come tossine, veleni, sostanze corrosive, incendi, scosse elettriche, asfissia, piombo e avvelenamento da radiazioni. Thor può bere idromele tutto il giorno e non ubriacarsi. Ha resistito a colpi diretti da esseri con grande forza sovrumana, come Hulk, Ercole, Il Gladiatore, Silver Surfer, Thanos, e l'Hulk Rosso. Thor può sopravvivere nel cuore del Sole con nessun disagio, ha volato attraverso il cuore delle stelle, ed è sopravvissuto a esplosioni a bruciapelo di energie gamma in grado di distruggere interi pianeti. Egli è sopravvissuto illeso dopo lo scoppio di una supernova, la gravità di una stella di neutroni, e resistito al peso di una ventina di interi pianeti. Thor è stato in grado di sopravvivere più colpi diretti dal asgardiano Destroyer (l'arma creato da Odino e gli dei da più pantheon per combattere i Celestiali). Egli ha resistito ad un assalto di Odino (che è molto più potente di Thor), gli attacchi da Celestiali, e ha resistito persino agli attacchi del leader dei Celestiali. Con i suoi poteri ridotti a metà, Thor è stato in grado di resistere a un colpo dal Skurge del boia ascia (arma che brandisce l'energia di una stella esplosa). Thor è estremamente difficile da uccidere la sua forza vitale è notevolmente arricchita con la sua eredità divina, poteri, Mjolnir, e l'Odin force, anche se è relegata solo all'interno del Mjolnir come una porzione più piccola al momento. - Velocità Sovrumana: Thor può muoversi a velocità estreme. Può volare verso il sole in una questione di minuti. Thor era in grado di abbattere un Quicksilver in movimento, affermando poi di aver combattuto nemici più veloce di lui. Può buttare Mjolnir alla velocità della luce, oppure oscillare Mjolnir a due volte la velocità della luce con i suoi poteri ridotti a metà. E' stato stabilito che la velocità del martello di Thor trascende lo spazio/tempo. Inoltre, Thor può comparire ovunque in tutto l'Universo o altre dimensioni in pochi secondi. Thor potrebbe rilevare visivamente gli oggetti che si muovono a velocità fantastiche (questo è successo quando Thor è stato il bersaglio di fuoco di artiglieria e quando ha visto la rapida di Hermes ). Hela una volta ha dichiarato che Thor è veloce come il fulmine che lui comanda. Thor può volteggiare il suo mantello così velocemente che egli può creare un tornado. - Resistenza sovrumana: La muscolatura avanzata di Thor è molto più efficiente di quello di un Asgardiano o umano, e la maggior parte di loro. I suoi muscoli non producono tossine della fatica durante l'attività fisica rispetto a quelle degli esseri umani e la maggior parte degli altri membri della sua razza. La sua capacità di resistenza pressoché inesauribile gli permette di trattenere il respiro per un periodo indefinito di tempo e di esercitare egli stesso alla massima capacità per mesi senza stancarsi. Utilizzando la Cintura di Forza raddoppia anche la sua capacità di resistenza. Mentre nella follia del guerriero, la resistenza di Thor aumenta anche di dieci volte. - Sensi sovrumani: I sovrumani sensi di Thor gli permettono di vedere senza sforzo oggetti ad una distanza massima al bordo del sistema solare, gli permettono di tenere traccia degli oggetti che viaggiano più veloci della luce, e sente urla provenienti dall'altro lato del pianeta. - Super soffio:. Thor può usare il respiro per fortificare l'intensità dei venti. - Auto Sostentamento: Egli è in grado di sopravvivere nel vuoto dello spazio senza aiuto e non ha bisogno di aria, cibo, acqua, o il sonno. - Controllo della Terra: Dopo la sua risurrezione, Thor ha accettato la sua eredità di figlio della vecchia Dea Gea, ed ha guadagnato la capacità di controllare completamente la Terra. Dimostrando questa capacità, fu in grado di creare voragini continentali e terremoti che sono fuori dalla Scala Richter nella Terra. Può controllare anche frane e valanghe. - Trascendere le Dimensioni: Perché Thor è un Dio, la sua divinità e la forma corporea può trascendere le dimensioni e non è vincolato dalla percepibile. Quando è stato intrappolato nel Tesseract (una prigione universo tascabile) dal servizio di raccolta , Thor superò i confini del Tesseract e fuggì. - Manipolazione di energia: Thor ha dichiarato che egli si basa sulla potenza di Mjolnir troppo spesso. Mjolnir non permette poteri e abilità che Thor non avrebbe normalmente, Mjolnir è uno strumento, e Thor ha capacità di manipolazione dell'energia naturale senza Mjolnir. Durante il Ragnarok, Thor aveva visto la sua famiglia e amici cadere per l'esercito di Loki e si chinò in se stesso per la forza che non ha mai realizzato prima e proiettate una esplosione di energia così potente che ha buttato giù Durok il Demolisher, che era così potente che Thor, anche con Mjolnir, era appena in grado di tenergli testa. Thor può anche creare esplosioni omnidirezionali. 1) Fulmini:. Thor di solito usa Mjolnir per incanalare le sue capacità nelle tempeste, ma lui è in grado di estinguere fulmini anche dalle sue mani. Inoltre ha convocato un fulmine dal cielo senza Mjolnir per colpire Hogun perrianimarlo per un soffio dalla morte. Convocò un fulmine per colpire Ercole e rompere la sua presa su di lui. 2) Pioggia: Thor può evocare pioggia senza l'uso di Mjolnir. Thor ha chiamato la pioggia a benedire quella terra dove Kurse era caduto durante Ragnarok. - Alterazione della memoria: Thor lo chiama il regalo dell'oblio. Egli ha portato via i ricordi del rapimento di Jane Foster da parte di Loki e l'esperienza di un giornalista in Asgard. - Omni-linguale: Thor è capace di parlare con qualsiasi essere come se quella fosse la sua madre lingua. - Cronocinesi: Il potere del tempo. Thor ad un certo punto ha avuto la capacità di usare Mjolnir per viaggiare nel tempo. Per filatura Mjolnir più veloce della luce, Thor potrebbe aprire un portale verso la quarta dimensione del tempo per viaggiare nel passato e il futuro. Con l'oscillazione di Mjolnir in modo preciso, Thor può aggirare il tempo con la creazione di una distorsione temporale attorno a determinate aree. Thor ha utilizzato Mjolnir per invertire il tempo e sconfiggere l'Abominio, riuscendo a proteggere sé stesso e gli altri dal congelato nel tempo, superare un portale del tempo di Ade, congelato una volta Odino per proteggerlo da Hela prima che lei se lo predndesse, e preso un reporter di là del tempo e dello spazio all'era dei dinosauri e di milioni di anni nel futuro. Thor non possiede più questa capacità perché ha volontariamente lasciato le energie temporali del martello essere svuotati quando Immortus chiese a Thor di usare Mjolnir per salvare il pianeta Phantus e riportarlo fuori dal limbo nel continuo spazio/tempo. - Rune Magiche: Durante il Ragnarok, Thor ha acquisito la conoscenza e l'uso delle Rune, che gli concesse una fornitura pressoché infinita di potere mistico e incantesimi in aggiunta ai suoi altri poteri dopo aver bevuto dal pozzo di Mimir per la saggezza e la chiarezza della visione interiore. Thor è stato in grado di lanciare incantesimi che generarono una varietà di potenti effetti, mentre nella dimensione asgardiana compreso teletrasporto all'interno di una dimensione (cosa che anche Odino non poteva), a Valhalla, regno di Surtur, e le Parche presso l'Albero del Mondo, Distrusse una copia di Mjolnir e incanalò l'energia in una forza di esplosione magica sufficiente a distruggere due demoni contemporaneamente, un'ondata di energia mistica abbastanza forte persino per un Loki armato con un duplicato di Mjolnir. Distruggere il Valhalla e ucciso numerosi Troll in pochi secondi, alzato gli scudi energetici circolari delimitati da rune per bloccare formidabili colpi di Mangog, vedere anche senza gli occhi fisici e rimuovere la testa di Loki senza influenzare la sua vita, tuttavia, sono stati entrambi restaurati gli occhi di Thor. Comando di Thor e padronanza della magia delle Rune e misticismo erano di gran lunga superiore rispetto a qualsiasi asgardiano o chiunque nei Nove Regni. L'unica eccezione è il padre di Thor; Odino e anche allora Thor dimostrò il potenziale di superare il padre in futuro. Non è noto se egli possiede ancora il potere delle Rune e se sì in che misura dopo la sua rinascita, ma non vi è alcuna indicazione visibile, in ogni caso le rune fossero state mantenute. - Odin force / Thorforce: L'Odin Force (o meglio Thor Force) gli permette di attingere a risorse praticamente infinite di energie cosmiche e mistiche dalla dimensione di Asgard, migliorando tutte le sue capacità a sua volta. La somma totale del potere di Odino come il re di Asgard, più la potenza dei suoi fratelli Vili e Ve, così come la sua, che ha reso Thor effettivamente onnipotente. L'Odin Forza aumentato significativamente i poteri di Thor, dandogli una maggiore capacità rispetto a suo padre Odino e dei precedenti skyfathers Asgardiani. Attingendo appena i poteri illimitati del suo vasto potere magico, Thor disintegrò facilmente lo scudo di Capitan America, con un semplice sguardo. Teletrasporto Asgard con facilità nei cieli sopra New York City. In grado di ricreare la luna dopo essere stata distrutta in una battaglia fra lui e una potente entità. Fece sparire un Mangog nel nulla, decapitato un Desak occupato dal Destroyer, concentrando una parte del suo potere in un unico colpo di Mjolnir, e facilmente conquistato tutta la Terra, sconfiggendo tutti i suoi abitanti, come lo Stregone Supremo Dr. Strano. Secondo l'avatar della Odin Force, Thor ricreò corpi celesti e le altre sue realizzazioni durante la sua permanenza sulla Terra non erano altro che minimo assaggio del potere illimitato della forza di Odino. Dopo Mjolnir che è stato danneggiato nella sua battaglia contro Bor, Thor ha cercato Stephen Vincent Strange per aiutarlo a riparare il martello. Dr. Strange informò Thor che Odino ha investito le sue energie vitali nella creazione del martello e l'unico modo per ripararlo era di usare la stessa energia vitale. Thor era disposto a sacrificare una piccola quantità di Odin Force che possedeva ancora, ma Dr. Strange lo informò anche che sarebbe stato necessario prendere tutto il potere dell'Odin Force che possedeva e il risultato finale sarebbe stato Thor, allo stesso livello di potenza che ebbe prima di ereditare l'Odin force. Ha inoltre informato Thor che lui e il cane sarebbero stati legati insieme in modo che se Mjolnir venisse mai distrutto o danneggiato poi Thor sarebbe morto. Thor accettò la situazione e Dr. Strange preformato un antico rituale per scaricare l'Odin Force di Thor in Mjolnir, rendendo ancora una volta insieme. - Warriors Madness: Noto anche come il peccato imperdonabile. La follia del Guerriero è la malattia più proibita ad Asgard per legge di Odino. Qualsiasi essere che cade sotto di essa deve pagare la pena, solo il sacrificio più amaro può espiare per esso. Nonostante questo Thor permette di aumentare la sua forza e la resistenza di dieci volte, questo minaccia la sanità mentale di Thor. I sintomi includono mal di testa massiccia, mentalmente erratici, selvaggio, animalesco, il comportamento incontrollabile e irragionevoli. Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Power Grid Statistiche Thor Forza: 7''' Intelligenza: '''2 Proiezione energetica: 6''' Durabilità: '''6 Abilità di lotta: 4''' Velocità: '''7 Category:Marvel Comics